


食髓知味 (9) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【西梅/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićBeta! SubašićOmega! VidaOmega! Vrsaljko*預警：少許O/O。





	食髓知味 (9) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【西梅/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *預警：少許O/O。

 

 

31.

　　睜開雙眼時酸澀的感覺才讓他有幾分醒來的實感，不知道已經多久沒有動，維達彷彿還陷在夢境般喪失對自己身體的控制權，他艱難地轉動頭，手指敲了敲床邊的欄杆，在椅子上打瞌睡的人瞬間清醒，激動地幾乎要按壞呼叫鈴。

　　「醒了？」

　　蘇巴西奇低頭輕吻維達的眉眼，握著還未恢復知覺的手輕輕摩娑著，他頻頻望向門口等待醫生的出現。

　　維達張嘴想說點什麼，喉嚨卻乾得發不出聲，蘇巴西奇將他扶起背靠枕頭，端著水杯把吸管湊到他嘴邊，他小口小口地抿著開水，向旁邊一瞥才發現曼朱基奇坐在不遠處的沙發上，對方向他扯出一個微笑，看著很牽強，這個氣氛讓他很不安，蘇巴西奇一直試圖裝鎮定，反而顯得詭異，慢慢恢復知覺後他感覺到那雙手在顫抖著。

　　「......醫生說我怎麼了嗎？」

　　太久沒開口，聲音變得不像自己的，維達疑惑自己到底躺在這張床上多久了，他皺了皺鼻子，過幾秒才被痛覺刺激出眼淚，他想起自己和地板的親密接觸，一些場景和聲音在他腦中一閃而過，他回過神來的時候醫生正拿著手電筒在他眼前晃來晃去，並對著護士交代些什麼，維達無法從鏡片後的灰色眼珠讀出任何情緒，那人只是翻動了幾遍手上的表格然後嘆了口氣，對著蘇巴西奇點頭做最後的確認，便站到他床邊清了清喉嚨。

　　到了宣布刑期的時刻，維達緊張得攥緊同樣抖得厲害的手，各種可能性在他腦中掠過，他想著最糟的情況可能是自己得了絕症，再不然就是從此無法生育，等待判刑的期間是如此漫長，他已經準備好待會要如何忍住自己的眼淚試著強顏歡笑，並說著起不了安慰作用的牽強詞句。

　　但在醫生說出「流產」這個字眼的剎那，他在心裡排練的那些都沒了用處，臉部肌肉無法處理太過複雜的情緒，嘴角抽動著像是在笑，表情變得十分扭曲。

　　 _──太荒謬了。_

　　他預想過一百個結果唯獨沒有想到最糟糕的一個，有那麼一瞬間他是高興的──他曾有過蘇巴西奇的孩子。可他當時並不知情，於是上帝感受不到他的喜悅，認為他是個貪得無厭的人，做為懲罰，以最殘忍的方式──祂將這份恩賜收了回去。

 

　　醫生報告完診斷書上的內容便帶著眾醫務人員離開了房間，方才說的病狀及叮嚀維達壓根沒心思去聽，法槌響亮的敲擊聲在耳邊迴盪，事情已經沒有反駁的餘地，說再多也無法挽回什麼。

　　內心的波濤洶湧化作一滴淚從眼角滑落，他攥了攥蒼白的被單，空空如也的腹腔沒有任何動靜，沒有發熱，沒有收縮，他猛然發現原來那些不適的現象並不完全是抑制劑造成的。

　　「是不是我......太貪心了？」

　　被握緊的那隻手已被淚水沾濕，蘇巴西奇將臉從他手背上抬起，憔悴的神情加上好幾日沒刮的鬍子畜在臉上讓對方看起來格外狼狽。

　　「不要這樣說，這不是你的錯。」蘇巴西奇的吻不停落在維達指節上，希望為毫無血色的身軀添上一點色彩。

　　「......抱抱我。」

　　床邊的扶手讓蘇巴西奇不得不伸長手臂才能摟住維達，對方扯住了他的衣角，不過幾秒就感覺到身下人一抽一抽地吸著鼻子。他的臉靠腺體很近，卻聞不到維達的信息素，淡淡的鐵鏽味飄進鼻腔，蘇巴西奇抬起頭看見維達的鼻血跟著鼻涕一起流了出來，他手忙腳亂地擦拭著，鮮血卻還是止不住地流，染紅了純白的枕頭。

 

　　打了鎮定劑後維達沈沈睡去，曼朱基奇站在床邊揉揉蘇巴西奇的肩頭，他已經兩天沒閉眼了，曼朱基奇堅持要他去沙發上歇著，一靠上柔軟的抱枕蘇巴西奇就昏睡過去了。

　　房內頓時只剩儀器的滴答聲和勻稱的呼吸聲，維達的胸口隨著呼吸微弱地起伏，看著平常活力充沛的人如此虛弱讓曼朱基奇很是陌生，即使這幾年維達的身體機能早就不如以往，這般蒼白如瓷器好似一碰就碎的樣子讓人看得心疼。鼻子上黑青色的斑塊顯得突兀，像在提醒曼朱基奇沒有盡到應盡的職責，他認為自己應該要在對方來不及閃球的當下就把他帶去場外。

　　他辜負了蘇巴西奇對他的信任。

 

 

32.

　　醫護人員打開窗戶讓空氣流通，冷硬的胡椒味正被一點一點地抽離。

　　就在剛才，維達全身覆著一層薄汗從睡夢中驚醒，他掀開被單，病服和床單被染紅了一小塊區域，他手足無措地想要下床，卻撞進曼朱基奇的懷中，被動靜吵醒的蘇巴西奇來不及反應，只能眼睜睜地看自己的愛人聞著別的Alpha釋放的信息素。

　　雖然醫生表示這屬於正常的排血現象仍把三人嚇得不輕，維達被扶進浴室清理身體，其他醫護人員為了整理病房便把蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇暫時請了出去。

 

　　診斷報告中提到Omega本身服用太多藥物就已造成生殖系統的損害，而Beta的精子強度不及Alpha，並且也沒有能力穩定懷孕造成的信息素振盪──這點更是雪上加霜，因此就算懷上了，流產現象依然有八成的機會發生。

　　蘇巴西奇在協助醫生整理原因的時候，對方就已經開門見山地說了：「以患者如此糟糕的狀態來說，Beta的生理機制幾乎沒可能讓患者安全並順利地生孕，所以兩位真的想要孕育生命的話，必須慎重考慮了，今天這樣的情況可能再次發生，而且下一次可能連母體的性命都保不住。」

　　蘇巴西奇從沒在意過自己的性別會在感情路上有什麼影響，現在卻在他最愛的人身上造成如此沉痛的傷害。

　　他把一切的錯都怪在自己身上。

　　「我給不了他想要的，孩子、家庭，我連能穩定他情緒的信息素都沒有。」

　　「會好轉的，接下來不管怎麼樣首先要做的就是照顧好他的身體。反而是我剛才擅自使用了信息素......」

　　「不必解釋，我知道你是為了他好。坦白和你說......這一個星期以來我時不時會想......」

　　「想什麼？」

　　「我很害怕，馬利奧，腦中不停閃過可怕的念頭，我好怕會像醫生說的那樣，下一次我就要失去他了，而我將會是罪魁禍首，就因為......就因為我不是Alpha。」

　　「醫生說的只是個概率──」

　　「但沒人能保證這種事不會再次發生，我不能拿他的性命開玩笑。」

　　蘇巴西奇不停左右張望，靠在牆上的身子向前似乎想和曼朱基奇說些什麼，可話到嘴邊卻又轉了個大彎吞回肚子裡。

　　「你知道你什麼事都能和我說的，還是你需要──隱密一點的地方？」

　　走廊中人來人往，但沒人有精力注意兩個靠在牆上神情疲憊的男人在談論些什麼，因為大家都是同樣地狼狽不堪。

　　「這不是地點的問題......是這個請求我不知道該不該說出口。」

　　曼朱基奇靜靜地待在一旁等對方開口，他已經準備好要回家收拾衣服了，他以為蘇巴西奇大概是想請他在醫院幫忙照顧維達一段時間。

 

　　「如果到最後必須做試管嬰兒，我希望孩子是你的。」

　　「什麼！？」

　　「要是最後只能用Alpha的精子，我相信多馬戈伊也只能接受對象是你，因為不單是提供完精子就完事了，你知道還得......就是......提供信息素......」

　　意思是那個人必須在兩人結合的時候在一旁待著──甚至加入他們。

　　「這行不通的，我有伴侶了。」

　　「我了解......可是你瞧，你拒絕的理由是你有男朋友了，而不是這件事本身有多荒謬。」

　　蘇巴西奇拽著曼朱基奇的雙臂，用只有兩人能聽見的音量在對方耳邊低語。

　　「我看得出來......你還愛著他，馬里奧，我不是說你對科瓦奇沒有感情，而是──如同多馬戈伊他愛著我們倆，即使你們兩個都不敢承認但我看得一清二楚，講直白點，就算你想直接讓他在體內受精......我......我也毫無怨言，只要他願意。」

　　蘇巴西奇無力地靠在曼朱基奇的肩膀上，他沒看見對方急遽變化的表情，但回握他手臂的那雙手已經顯示出對方內心的動搖。

 

　　「答應我你會好好考慮這件事......」

 

 

33.

　　水腫的腳底陷入磁磚縫內讓維達彆扭地抬了抬腳，年輕的護士正幫他擦拭著腿上殘留的水珠，此時又有道鮮紅自他雙腿間流下，在純白的毛巾和少年手上染了色。

　　「抱歉......」

　　「不要緊的，請放輕鬆。」

　　牆上的金屬扶杆已被他握得溫熱，排水孔上的紅色漩渦還未停過，他看著止不住的血再次潰堤。

　　「對不起......對不起......」

　　「請冷靜下來！」護士顯然也慌了，手上濕淋淋的毛巾也不知道要放下，又不敢亂碰病人，只能跌跌撞撞地開了一條門縫向門外求救。

 

　　過不了多久蘇巴西奇就在醫生的允許下衝了進來，他打著赤腳接過浴巾要給維達披上，對方卻一直向後退。

　　「別過來......會踩到的......不不......很髒......」

　　生怕維達滑倒，蘇巴西奇才不管腳下流的是不是血水，趕緊將對方摟在懷裡用浴巾包得緊緊的。

　　「噓......噓......沒關係......」

　　被蘇巴西奇摟進懷裡的剎那維達以為自己會放聲大哭，但他只是半闔著眼，被積在眼裡的淚水模糊了視線，他將全身的重量交給對方，腿上最後一絲力氣也隨著水流而去。

　　「對......對不起......沒能留住......留住他......我很抱歉......丹尼爾......我很抱歉......」

　　維達語無倫次地道歉著，他甚至不知道該說「他」或是「她」。

　　「別這樣，這不是你的錯，我幫你擦乾淨，帶你去休息，好不好？」

　　「我不想睡覺......不想再做夢了......」

　　「好，不睡不睡，但先讓我幫你穿衣服，不要著涼了。」

　　蘇巴西奇盡可能地幫護士完成他的工作，終於讓維達能夠離開浴室，長時間泡水使維達的皮膚起了皺，麻麻癢癢的感覺讓他坐在床邊玩起了腳趾，蘇巴西奇提了把椅子在維達面前坐下，捧起了對方的腳順著同方向推按著試圖減緩水腫給對方帶來的不適。

　　「西梅說他想來看看你。」曼朱基奇已經對著手機螢幕敲了好一陣，原來是在和福薩里科傳訊息。

　　「現在？我已經好久沒見到他了......可是他來的話會把醫院裡的細菌帶回家......可以讓他等我出院嗎？」

　　「我跟他說一聲。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　曼朱基奇走出去和福薩里科聯絡，而醫護人員把病床和午飯安頓好後也先後離開了房間；待病房中只剩兩人獨處，蘇巴西奇手上的速度慢了下來，他身子前傾，怕把對方碰碎似地極其緩慢地枕在了維達的大腿上。

　　「我想回家......」維達撓了撓蘇巴西奇許久未整理而在臉上胡亂生長的毛髮。

　　「再過幾天，確定其他的傷沒事後就能回家了，我保證。」

 

 

34.

　　原本流產是不用在醫院待上那麼長一段時間的，但維達的恢復狀況實在不理想，再加上頭部和鼻子的傷還得等他情況穩定下來才比較好進行治療，種種原因讓他待了快一個月才出院。

　　福薩里科坐月子時學了很多用來安胎的菜式，已經連續一個星期他都會在送孩子們去上學後來家中給維達準備午餐，然後留一部分放冰箱裡讓他們晚上再拿出來熱一熱。

 

　　「下次帶孩子們來吧，好久不見了。」

　　「等德揚放假就帶他們來，不然我一個人沒辦法開車載這麼遠，那兩個小頑皮和他們爸爸一樣叫人不省心。」

　　從醫院回來後蘇巴西奇怕維達在家太無聊，就買了許多花草種在院子裡，讓他每天在院子裡曬曬太陽偶爾幫植物澆水，現在他都會擺上兩個躺椅和福薩里科沐浴在陽光下閒聊。

　　聊天內容無可避免地提及了福薩里科的孩子們，剛開始福薩里科還很小心地不去刺激到維達，但他現在的生活重心基本都放在家庭上了，不可能不提到他的小孩，所以維達也對福薩里科說了讓他不必為難，聊聊孩子也能幫助自己調整心態。

　　足球同樣也是維達必須面對的難題之一，福薩里科害怕會戳到維達的痛處，但他很想知道維達到底是如何打算的。

　　「你還會想回去踢球嗎？」

　　「我想踢球，我很想念大家，但不想回去了，我時常在想是不是一開始知道自己是Omega的時候就不應該繼續留在足壇，可是那時候我還不知道自己會想要孩子，現在回想起來許多行為都在對我的子宮造成傷害......說實在地，我很擔心盧卡......你知道最近有人在抗議、試圖禁止Omega踢球嗎？」

　　「我有聽說這件事，上面找你們談過了嗎？」

　　「他們當然不希望盧卡和我退役，我們是他們宣傳平權藉此撈錢的工具；盧卡表明了不管怎樣他會繼續踢球直到他踢不動為止，但我已經......放棄了，我覺得好對不起盧卡，但是我堅持不下去了，盧卡會如此爽快地做決定是因為他幾乎不能......不能生孕了。」

　　「我沒聽盧卡提起這件事......那韋德蘭......？」

　　「他知道。原本還有一絲希望的時候他有想過要阻止盧卡繼續殘害自己的身體，甚至想要和他一起退役，但盧卡說如果韋德蘭那麼做他一輩子都不會原諒他的。」

　　「可是這樣......不會太不公平了嗎？」

　　「不知道......但盧卡和我說，韋德蘭說他想領養好多好多長得像盧卡的寶寶。這大概是他們之間的相處模式吧。」

　　「......這樣想想我還算蠻幸運的，雖然踢不了幾年就離開了但現在這樣子也沒什麼不好。最近有學校在找人當他們球隊的助教，不過孩子們都還太小了需要人照顧，等他們上初中後或許我就能找個類似的工作。」

　　「這樣很好啊，只要你別又懷上了，不然又得被綁在家裡好幾年。」

　　「得叫德揚克制點了。你看我都胖了多少！」福薩里科摸了摸自從生完第二胎就沒再消下去的肚子，「雖然我還是有抽時間運動但你知道在家裡吃的時間還是比較多......」

　　「你確定你這不是懷了嗎？需不需要去檢查一下？」

　　「得了吧你！」

　　嬉笑打鬧的場景讓兩人想起當室友的那段日子，福薩里科側過身撥了撥被微風吹得卡在睫毛上的頭髮，將落在額前的金髮塞到耳後。

　　「真希望我能幫上忙......」

　　指尖順著輪廓撫上脖頸上那塊凸起，福薩里科注意到這些天連在屋內也幾乎沒聞到過維達的信息素，他坐到維達的身邊彎下身子埋進對方的頸間，鼻翼甚至已經抵在腺體上，淡淡的香茅味不過幾秒就被洗髮精的味道蓋過，連院裡的花香都比維達的信息素還濃烈。

　　「怎麼會......」

　　福薩里科的雙臂撐在維達身側，維達不知道對方是不是想困住他，但他其實也沒有要逃的意思，他的臉頰在發燙，肩膀上的細毛都感覺得到福薩里科的唇紋，他側過頭與對方的臉頰相擦而過，兩人幾乎是同時閉上眼睛向前傾，巧克力的甜味衝進維達鼻腔讓他想起好久沒吃的早餐麥片，福薩里科忍不住將手伸進他衣服底下，他不能讓對方繼續下去卻又離不開這個香甜的吻，只能欲拒還迎地搭上對方的手臂。

　　「進去屋子裡......？」

　　維達差點就要被福薩里科打橫抱起，他推搡著福薩里科的胸口和對方拉開距離。

　　「不、不......西梅，我至少兩個月不能做......」

　　「噢，抱歉，我忘了......」福薩里科立刻從維達身上跳開，八字眉呈現一個最極致的角度。

　　維達靠在福薩里科肩膀上傻笑著，「天吶你還是這麼熱情......」

　　「你還是這麼美，讓我忍不住想要更多......」

　　「就算胖了你依舊如此性感。」維達摸了摸福薩里科近年才蓄的鬍鬚，「說真的，要是身體狀況允許的話，我或許會做出什麼對不起丹尼爾的事。」

　　「還是不了吧，丹尼爾......天啊丹尼爾如果知道會殺了我的......」

　　「他不會殺了你......我也不會讓他知道......」

　　「如果我不是Omega，一定會想盡辦法把你追到手。」

　　「噢，我相信你會的......你現在就快把我拐走了。」

　　福薩里科順了順維達的金髮，他將髮絲放在指間玩弄著像極了從樹蔭間灑落的陽光，他很高興病痛沒有帶走這美麗的色澤。

　　「頭髮長了好多......都能扎成馬尾了，想幫你綁點不一樣的髮型。」

　　「嗯......辮子？」

　　「哪種？我最近為了艾蓮娜學了好多種不同綁法，她同學都誇我很厲害。」

　　「最簡單的那種就行，你要是想炫耀改天就帶艾蓮娜來吧。」

　　「行，行，都聽你的。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
